


In Sync

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here Danny was, so gone on someone that he was actually dancing in the kitchen with them like the parents in movies always did during the protagonist's happy childhood memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sync

**Author's Note:**

> After the trauma of Danny being arrested/sent out of the country, Steve bonding to the kid serial killer, and the week of no 5-0, I was in desperate need of a big pile of fluff. A shoutout to [Aslee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslee/pseuds/Aslee) for inspiring this - there's a little less One Direction than there was in your original idea, but hopefully this is close to what you hoped for.

Danny knew it was wrong that he was not only awake at an unholy hour of the morning, but whistling as he poured his daughter's orange juice. The only explanation was the same one he always had, that loving Steve McGarrett had irrevocably damaged his brain. "There. You need something to counteract the birdseed you're eating."

Grace looked up from her cereal bowl, amused. She'd started eating Steve's health-nut granola during the whole Presidential Fitness thing, and to Danny's mild horror had actually decided she liked it. "It's really good, Danno. You should try it."

"Not a chance, Monkey. You and Steve are gonna have to be alone in your little fiber cult." Danny stuck a few slices of bread in the toaster for his own breakfast – multigrain, but what could you do – and went back to whistling.

Grace raised an eyebrow. "I don't recognize that song."

Danny stopped at that, realizing it sounded familiar even though he hadn't consciously picked a tune. Before he could figure it out, though, Steve sailed into the kitchen with a grin. "It's the Beatles," he announced, leaning down to press a kiss against the crook of Danny's neck and reaching around to steal a piece of toast. "'[Let It Be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsQsOjaVUuA).'"

Danny scowled when he realized Steve was right, the expression only deepening when Steve took a piece of dry toast. "A little butter won't kill you, you insane person." He slid the container over in his direction. "And if I end up doing that at work, rest assured I will make you suffer for it. If Kono recognizes the fact that I'm even humming the Beatles, she'll never let me live it down."

"How about this then?" Setting the toast down on the counter – Danny's only warning – Steve dropped to one knee and grabbed Danny's hand before serenading him with a [One Direction song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1xs_xPb46M). "I've tried playing it cool...."

"This is in no way playing it 'cool,' Steven." Danny was absolutely _not_ blushing – he didn't do things like that – and there was no one around to call him on the fact that he wasn't struggling nearly as hard to free his hand as he should have been. "Get up off the floor."

"...but when I'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave, because you make my heart race." Steve kept singing as he got to his feet, tugging him closer. Even as he rolled his eyes, Danny went, and Steve tucked himself against Danny's back. "Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite...."

Danny chuckled, letting his head tip back a little against Steve as he heard Grace giggle behind them. He started humming Frank Sinatra's "[Somethin' Stupid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoSbnAFvqfA)," a warm, ridiculous feeling in his chest as Steve started swaying them back and forth a little, in time to the music. Here he was, so gone on someone that he was actually dancing in the kitchen with them like the parents in movies always did during the protagonist's happy childhood memories.

_And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two/And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you..."_

"It's not stupid," Steve murmured, showing that he'd paid a hell of a lot more attention to the lyrics than Danny had realized. When Danny stopped humming Steve started singing again, though he'd changed to [Bon Jovi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mh8MIp2FOhc). "I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you, when you breathe, I wanna be the air for you...."

"You guys still haven't picked a first dance song, you know."

Still holding onto each other, both Steve and Danny swung around to get a look at their daughter's too-innocent expression. Grace smiled up at them both. "I know we got distracted from the wedding planning with all the stuff that happened, but you guys were kinda gross in the best possible way right then and that's exactly how you're supposed to be during the first dance."

Danny turned his head enough to look up at Steve. A shy little smile was sneaking onto his face, and Danny felt the corners of his own lips quirk upward. "Feeling sappy enough to agree to a song before we start thinking enough to argue about it?"

"You can't do 'I'll Be There For You,'" Grace chimed in, voice suddenly serious. "The chorus part that you were singing is really good, but the rest of it is about breaking up and that's not cool at all."

"No, it isn't," Steve said, using what Danny had secretly started referring to as his "dad" tone. It should have been unsettling – Danny wasn't great at sharing – but it just felt right. 

Steve thought about it for a moment. "Bon Jovi's ['I'd Die For You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MsaOgKRr45Y)?'"

Danny shook his head."Nothing with the word 'die' in it, thank you very much."

Grace nodded her head in firm agreement. "Only happy songs, Uncle Steve. Even if it's not a real rule, I'm making it one." She sighed. "We're already starting to argue about it, aren't we?"

"Only the fun kind." Still, they did have to actually move on to work and school at some point. Danny considered other options. "What about that '[Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoRkntoHkIE)' song that was popular a few years ago? It was all over the Olympics." He hummed part of what he could remember.

Grace, bless her, picked up on the lyrics and started singing. "'Just know you're not alone, cause I'm gonna make this place your home.' That one?"

"Yeah." He looked up at Steve again, remembering Steve telling him he wasn't as alone around here as he thought. Remembered the custody hearing a couple of years past, the first time he'd admitted out loud that this pile of sand was home because of the people who were on it with him. "Seems fitting, doesn't it?"

Steve's expression went as soft as his gooey marshmallow interior. "Yeah."

"'Home' it is, then." Grace grinned even as she rolled her eyes. "You guys don't do this at work, do you? Bad guys won't ever think you're scary if you go all mushy and adorable like that."

"We try to restrain ourselves." Steve's voice was light and happy as he pressed a kiss to the top of Danny's head, then moved away to reclaim his abandoned toast.

When he took another bite – still dry, of course – Danny sighed. "At least put some jam on it, you animal. People will think I don't take care of you."

Steve just smiled and took another bite. "Not if they have eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
